The End of Heartache
by BlackCat3978
Summary: We all know the cold reception Shepard received when first seeing the love of her life, Liara, after returning from the dead. This little romp is my take on how I think Shep would have most likely reacted, and not the nonsense we saw in the game. All characters are property of Bioware. I just try and make you laugh. Rated M for language, adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. **

Title inspired by music from a movie of my favorite games. But...after playing ME2 recently, I got to wondering why Shep was so nonchalant about Liara's near rejection of her return. I mean, not even taking the LoTSB into account, Li was pretty apathetic to the woman she so loved, almost shunning her. I seriously doubt any sane person, marine or civilian, would remain calm when to them only mere days had passed. And having a marine in my family who himself dealt with a breakup after returning from Afghanistan I KNOW marines have a tendancy to react in a rather unsual way to certain stresses. So, this little rant is what I think Shepard's reaction would be to Liara's brush off.

* * *

"Did that really just happen?!" Shepard asked more to herself than the turian by her side as she stormed down the corridor toward the Normandy. As much as she wanted to turn around, go back into that office and sweep Liara into arms, tell her how much she wanted, no, needed the Asari, she couldn't. Liara no longer held the same feelings for Shepard as she once had, or so the human thought.

"Shepard, put yourself in Liara's position. She watched you die. All of us saw a part of her die that day as well, her love for you was that deep."

"Uh...yea...keyword there _was. _I guess I couldn't blame her, I mean people move on. But god damn it I didn't. I just, fuck it..." Shepard squeezed her eyes shut, to force back the tears as her heart broke in two. "Garruss, call everyone back to the ship, we're leaving."

Looking down on his friend, his trained eye clearly seeing through the bravado, but not wishing to push her, he simply nodded. Sending a ping out to the crew, he recalled everyone to the Normandy.

"Shepard, you need to talk to her. Find out what's really going on." Garrus gave the commander a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as the two stood at the entrance to the frigates airlock.

"There's nothing to talk about Garrus. She's moved on. I just need to do the same." Shepard breathed deeply, as if the stale air would cleanse her.

Walking into the Normandy, the pair was greeted by the widely grinning Joker, who was returning to his station with his evening meal in hand "Hey Shep ,you and Liara react any scenes from Vaenia yet? I want pictures."

Shepard glared at him. The faint red of her still healing scars glowed as she pushed past the pilot, heading toward the elevator, almost knocking the frail man over in her haste.

"Hey, Shepard what the fu.." Joker stammered before he was hushed by an equally irritated turian.

"Not now Joker. Set a course for Omega. Now."

"Who made you XO all of a sudden?" Joker quipped to the former c-sec officer.

"Things did not go well on Illium, and you know I've always had Shepard's six. I doubt Miranda would even care, this isn't something Cerberus would even understand."

Down on the engineering deck, Garrus was filling Tali in on what happened at the good doctor's office.

"I can't believe Liara did that, and Shepard just accepted it at face value." Tali shook her helmeted head, disbelief evident in the quarian's voice.

"I'm sure there has to be something more to this. I didn't hear the entire conversation, but from what I understand Liara has a vendetta against the Shadow Broker. She's determined to find and confront him."

"Keelah, when did our little archeologist turn into such a bosh'tet. I'll call her, but what do we do now?"

"Shepard needs some R&R away from the ship for a few days we're headed to Omega." Mandibles twitching in a turian version of a smile, "We'll need to keep an eye on her. "

* * *

Meanwhile, up in her cabin, Shepard stripped her armor, indiscriminately throwing pieces in every direction, not caring where anything landed. Standing in her under armor bodysuit, the redhead pulled an unopened bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. When she picked up the bottle for Dr. Chakwas, she also purchased one for herself, hoping to share it with Liara.

Ripping the cap off, not bothering with a glass, she took a deep pull off the bottle, hissing as the warm liquid slid past her tongue. Bottle in hand, she walked over to her desk, noticing the picture frame displayed to the right of her terminal. For a moment, she stood silent, eyes closed, damp with tears, before releasing a guttural scream as she ripped grabbed the picture, frame and all, tossing against the far wall, shattering it.

The synthetic hum of EDI's voice interrupted the Spectre's thoughts as she took another large drink of brandy.

"Commander Shepard, you appear to be experiencing acute distress. Shall I inform Dr. Chawkwas? "

The marine, irritated, pinched the bridge of her nose as she paused in her drinking to address the AI "No EDI. In fact, please stop monitoring my cabin for the next several hours, engage the locks and inform the crew I am not to be disturbed. Have Joker let me know when we've reached Omega."

"Of course Commander." EDI's display dimmed as the AI activated both the door locks and restricted elevator access.

She was Commander Shepard, Savior of the Citadel. Shepard had defied death to be rejected by the only soul in the galaxy that mattered to her. Omega was as good a place as any to forget. Standing in front of her wardrobe, the resurrected marine pursued her clothing to find an appropriate outfit for her upcoming excursion from the Normandy.

"Shit, don't I have anything except these God awful Cerberus uniforms." Shepard grumbled before coming across on old standby, smiling when her fingers found the leather and denim "Someone read my file."

While not an overly fashionable person, Shepard had acquired a passion for denim. With the popularity of synthetic fibers, and near extinction of cotton on Earth, simple jeans were almost wiped out. However, when a smile contingent of Asari fashion designers grew to appreciate the way denim enhanced certain assets of not only the human anatomy, but Asari as well, a small niche market of jeans had grown. Shepard spent almost an entire months credits purchasing the four pairs she acquired before the original Normandy's destruction.

The originals were lost, but someone had obviously made the attempt to make the commander more at ease with her new situation and stocked her wardrobe with not only identical pairs, but matching tops and accessories as well.

Shepard set a pair of blue jeans and a low cut vest on her bed. Tossing clothes as she stripped on her way to the bathroom, a devilish grin spread across the commander's face as a thought entered her mind. Stepping into the steaming shower stall, Shepard sighed, "Fuck her. If she doesn't want me, there are plenty who do."

* * *

**AN: I wonder what Shepard has planned. And oh don't we know how fired up Tali can get. Wonder if she call Liara sober or not? We shall see.**

**I threw this together spur of the moment, I'm making it up as I go along. Writing is helping me deal with some personal BS, so I should have another chapter completed shortly. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. **

**Let's see what our favorite Commander and her friends and crew are up to. **

* * *

LIARA! This is Shepard, and you just let her walk away like that. Keelah, what the hell is wrong with you!" Tali's voice and body language clear indicators of her anger, causing the Asari on the other end of the comm to wince.

"Tali, it was not my intention to hurt Shepard. I love her, I would just be a burden to her right now. She has more pressing demands than me at the moment."

"Keelah, how can you say that Liara. She loves you more than life itself. Garrus told me what you did. I don't care what that bosh'tet Shadow Broker did, there is no excuse for treating Shepard like she's a nuisance to be rid of Liara. You need to call her, hell you need to come see her before you lose your chance."

"What do you mean lose my chance Tali? You certainly are not going through the Omega 4 relay this early. Your are not yet ready."

"Ever the vigilant information broker aren't you Liara? I hate to tell you this, but there A LOT of people who want to take your place with Shepard. As much as I love you both, I can't let you break her heart. If you don't show her you still love her, you are going to lose her to someone who will."

"Goddess." Liara had not thought of Shepard leaving her. She had always had the false assumption Shepard would be her's forever, she just needed patience. "Where are you headed?"

"We are going to Omega and will be there for the next three days. You better hurry too, because if I understood Aria correctly the last time Garrus and I spoke to her, you definitely have some competition where Shepard's concerned." Tali left off the part of half the Normandy wanting Shepard as well, she felt that would have been too much for the Asari to handle.

"I will be there as soon as I am able to secure transport. Please, keep Shepard safe Tali."

"I can keep her safe in a firefight Liara, but I can't keep her from taking someone else to bed. Only you can to that. I'll see you when you get here." Tali ended the call, leaving Liara staring dumbfounded. Goddess, what had she done. She had pushed the love of her life away, and now it would only be a matter of time before the highly desirable commander was wooed by another

* * *

Meanwhile, back aboard the Normandy.

Stepping out of the shower stall, Shepard grabbed a towel nearest to her and began to towel herself off as she faced the mirror. The scars. Her scars. Thin red lines now enhanced as the emotional firestorm she was enduring continued. Her Liara. No other being in the galaxy crossed the marine's mind as she awoke on that cold steel operating table as Lazarus station came under attack. Sure, she needed to get to safety, true, but what was safety if she couldn't hold the Sari she loved with all her heart in soul in her arms?

She had been resurrected to fight an unknown enemy, as mythical as the lone Reaper she so valiantly defeated. She agreed to aid the Illusive Man in fighting the Collectors, as despite her and Anderson's best efforts, the Council still did not recognize the Reapers as a legitimate threat, thus ignoring her pleas for aid. The Council had reinstated her Spectre status, but that was the extent of their assistance. It would be up t Shepard and her crew alone to destroy the Collectors, and thus began her "working relationship" with her nemesis in Cerberus.

One of the conditions of her help however, had been the location at a certain Prothean expert. And after having recruited most of her team, Shepard had finally gotten the courage to face her love. She hadn't known what to expect, but the lackadaisical reception she received was not among her thoughts.

Attempting to push the feeling of rejection and self loathing aside, Shepard focused at the task at hand, as she had with all things. She was going out, getting wasted and with any luck, would end up naked somewhere with someone before the nights end. She was Commander 'Fucking" Shepard after all.

Having prepared her hair and makeup to her satisfaction, the nude marine stepped out of the bathroom, walking toward her bed. Once clothed in the evening's attire, sliding a compact version of her favorite carnifex into a discrete holster, Shepard smiled at her reflection in the aquarium.

"Commander Shepard" announced EDI "We will be docked on Omega shortly."

"Thank you EDI. Tell Garrus and Tali to meet me at the airlock in ten" Replied the marine as she walked to the elevator.

"You are welcome Commander."

A smirk playing on her features, Shepard entered her destination into the elevator controls. Once on the CIC, Kelly, as irritatingly perky as ever alerted Shepard of new messages on her private terminal.

"Well, you read all my email anyway, find anything interesting yeoman?"

Blushing, Kelly turned to face the Commander and immediately felt her heart flutter, mouth parched at the site before her. Shepard was a gorgeous figure on the battlefield for certain. While not a classic beauty like Miranda, her rugged features and soldier's body were still the stuff of dreams.

Dressed in skin tight jeans and low-cut vest that did little to hide her curves, which would have given the human biotic a challenge.

Eyebrow perked at the yeoman's clear discomfort, Shepard cleared her throat, unable to resist tormenting the young redhead "Something wrong Chambers?"

Shaken from her daze, blush spreading across her skin, Kelly replied "Oh, no Commander. I just have not seen you out of uniform you look.."

Joker exited the elevator, dinner tray in hand "Hot? Sexy? Yea, that's our Commander. "

"Joker." Shepard mock reprimanded.

"Planning on snagging some unsuspecting Asari with that outfit Commander?"

"Maybe. You're not coming?" Shepard looked at Joker, a part of her wanting the brash pilot to join her. He, along with Garrus and Tali, knew best what she was going through, and she needed all of their support at the moment.

"Not this time Commander. Tali is my backup, and she has all but insisted that she is going with you to AfterLife. I'll keep an eye on the Normandy for you." Joker replied. "Come on, they're waiting for you."

Joker and Shepard walked the bridge toward the airlock, with Joker continuing to the pilot's chair. Shepard was greeted at the airlock but not only Garrus and Tali, but also a number of her crew members, including Jack, Kasumi and Grunt.

"Shepard!" Tali flung her arms around the human, pulling her into an embrace "Garrus told me what happened. I'm so sorry. Keelah, I don't know what to say, but we are your friends, and we are her for you " She whispered, only loud enough for Shepard to hear.

"Thanks Tali." Shepard returned the embrace to her friend. She was broken from her train of thought by a cat call from Jack.

"Fuck Shepard, you looking to get laid tonight or something?" Jack grinned, apparently pleased at the transformation of the Normandy's commanding officer.

"That might be part of the mission." Shepard stood back from Tali facing the crowd before her. "We'll see how the night unfolds. So, you guys are joining us at AfterLife? Has anyone called Aria to warn her of our arrival?"

"It's been handled Shepard." Garrus placed a warm hand on the woman's shoulder, clearly seeing through the marine bravado to the masked pain in her eyes, but not pressing the issue. "She set aside a VIP suite for us, or rather for you. She also asked you to come see her when we arrived."

"Oh she did, did She? I wonder what she wants." Shepard replied.

"You'll find out when we get there. You look gorgeous Shepard. You really should dress like that more often." Kasumi gazed at the marine, satisfied with the view.

"Right" Garrus intergected "What is the human expression Kasumi, time to party?"

* * *

**AN: Yea, kinda took the venom out of Tali a little bit, she's not quite drunk enough yet. Will see what happens at Afterlife. And oh, did Aria give Shepard a private suite? I wonder what she has in mind for the Spectre. **

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed both this and my other story, The Turning Tide. Your reviews/pms/favs and ongoing support, both for my writing and for me personally, keep the creative juices flowing, and for that I thank you. As I said, I'm making this up as I go along, without a beta, so any criticism is appreciated. Please continue to review/pm and let me know how you are liking the story so far, and what you would like to see. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Mass Effect and its Characters are property of BioWare, I just try and make you laugh. **

**Remember, I am making this up as I go along, and this is not beta read, so please bare with me. Thank you again for all of you who have reviewed, followed, fav'd and pm. That keeps me motivated to continue writing. Now, let's see what our favorite Commander and her friends and crew are up to.**

As the crew of the Normandy descended upon AfterLife, they were quickly greeted by two of Aria's guards, who directed the group to the private lounge area Aria had set aside for them. Aria wasn't so much interested in appeasing the Turin or the quarian, who had contacted her the night before explaining Shepard needed to unwind for the night, but they wanted to keep the human out of trouble if at all possible. It was T'Soni.

Aria had welcomed the young maiden into her domain when she sought to liberate her lover's remains from the Collectors. Having seen firsthand how passionately the young T'Soni fought for her love, she knew that despite outward appearances to the contrary, the two were very much in love and belonged together. So, the pirate queen, in an unusual display of altruism, decided it would be best to make sure that Shepard did nothing that she or the young Asari so in love with her would later regret.

Once in the private suite, Shepard approached the lone server and ordered a round for the crew.

"Shouldn't you take it easy Shepard. We just got her and you already ordered brandy. Not that I'm complaining, but should you start out slowly at least." Garrus asked as he tried to motion Shepard toward the sofas.

"Why should I. Not like anyone's missing me. And why are you all sitting in this room? Aren't any of you going to dance?" Shepard glanced around the room.

"Come on Shepard, you know damn well you can't dance!" Jack chuckled

"You try dancing in full body armor that weighs as much as you do and see how well you do it. I don't have those restrictions tonight." Shepard grinned ear to ear before turning abruptly. Heading toward AfterLife's main dance floor, Shepard put a seductive swish to her hips, catching quite a few eyes, Turian, Asari and human alike as she did so.

Once on the floor, Shepard moved fluidly with the pounding rhythm and pulsating bass of the club. Unhindered by her clothing, Shepard swayed and glided in a way that would have put any dancer to shame. And they thought Shepard couldn't dance. The commander stunned not only her crew, but her sultry movements earned the marine a growing audience.

Any comment Jack or any of her crew may have contemplated before quickly vanished at the site of Shepard's graceful beauty. It only made sense. All Alliance officers were required to take dance lessons, as they were expected to be able to properly represent the Alliance at any number of official functions. So it was no wonder that despite her prior displays to the contrary, that Shepard could indeed dance.

Shepard continued to enjoy the music, dancing with one partner after another. Eventually, one Asari made her way to the commander, to be met by a warm smile and welcoming hands her encouraged her to join the human. But this was not just any Asari. It was Aria.

Whispering in the human's ear as she stood delicately close to her "And here I thought you just danced like a human Shepard."

"I didn't know you were watching me so closely Aria." Shepard spoke, breath hitched from the physical exertion of her dance.

"I watch everyone worth watching in my domain Shepard. And you are certainly worthy."

"Glad you approve."

Moving as one, the Shepard and Aria melted into each other, tense sensuality at the edge of each touch, each quite glance as they flowed to the music. They continued like this for several song, until Shepard decided she needed a drink.

"Do you always danced with your patrons" Shepard smirked at Aria as the two walked back toward the Queen's throne.

"No, but in this case I can make an exception." Through the edges of her field of vision, Aria could make out the form of Liara entering the club, the maiden searching the floor for her lover. Seeing this, Aria whispered to her guard to find T'Soni and bring her to

"Shepard, make yourself comfortable and drinks are on the house for you tonight. I must excuse myself, I have business to attend to." Aria gestured to the bottle of Serrice Ice brandy on the cocktail table before turning to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Shepard all but pouted, she was hoping Aria would at least spend a little more time with her. Shepard could not deny she found the Asari attractive. She had to admit to herself While no comparison to her Liara, the pirate queen was beyond beautiful. With the hypnotic ice blue eyes and lithe physique that had many on their knees, Aria possessed a raw sensuality and power.

"You will have your hands full this evening Shepard. Of that I am sure." Aria said before disappearing into the club.

Now left alone, Shepard's thoughts wandered to her Liara. She smiled painfully as she remembered their last night together before the original Normandy was destroyed. Before she died and her entire life was ripped from her.

It was a night of passionate embrace, one she yearned for even now. She had told Liara then that she loved her more than anything. Liara responded in kind, and she thought Liara did love her as she had the Asari. But Shepard had to remind herself that she had been gone two years. Two years was enough time for anyone to move on.

Should she fight for her? Win her back? Would that be fair to Liara if she had indeed moved on, or would it just be Shepard's selfish desire to have the life she once had back. Shepard shook her head as she poured a liberal amount of the brandy into her glass.

Closing her eyes as she felt the burning liquid glide down her throat, a voice of pure silk to her ears spoke.

"Shepard."

**AN: Yes, shoot me I left you with a cliffhanger. So...Aria playing interference for Liara and Shep...This should be interesting. And I'm sorry. Another thing I couldn't get with in the game. Shep could dance in the first game, I mean she was no Rockette, and Liara was better but she wasn't that bad. Damn they made her awful in the ME2. I refuse to believe our Shep would suck that badly on the dance floor. How will Liara and Shep react to this reunion. We shall see. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But I felt the next scenes will work better as their own chapter. More to follow soon. And again, thank you for the reviews/follows/pms and favs. Please keep them coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all reviews and story/author adds, it is greatly appreciated. I am humbled by the outpouring of support over the turmoil in my personal life as well as the keen interest in this and my other stories.**

**Always know that your reviews and encouragement are what keep my desire to write from fizzling. I plan on writing an additional chapter or two for this particular fic (based on reader interest) and hope to have those up this weekend.**

**The much speculated Single Player DLC comes out on Tuesday, but don't worry. Even if officially the canon Shepard arc may be over, I still have not even scratched the surface of my smart ass ideas. ME only touched on one galaxy in a infinite universe of possibilities. So if anyone has anything they'd like me to tackle, and I feel I may be able to pen a decent fic, let me know.**

**MIizBHavin, you are the best collab partner ever, so if you ever want to work on something, just let me know (Seriously people, more of you should be reading her stuff!)**

**Much love to all of my readers and those I have come to consider friends.**

* * *

Noticing the response from Shepard, or rather, lack thereof, Liara quietly walked from her position on the steps behind the commander, sitting beside the human on the divan. Now mere inches from Shepard. the human's pained expression, drawn brow, closed eyes, moist with tears, broke Liara's heart.

"Shepard." Liara said again, almost pleading, wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, feeling the slight tremble from barely restrained emotion.

Taking another drink of brandy before setting the glass down, Shepard squeezed her eyes tighter as if the action would will the situation away. "What are you doing here Liara? I thought you were busy hunting the Shadow Broker. What, did you come to take one of Aria's dancers home, or just to rub my face in you leaving me?"

"Shepard, do not be cruel. Please Shepard, look at me." Liara's voice almost a whisper, noticing the impact on Shepard emotions her prior actions had wrought.

Turning, eyes red, not from cybernetics but from pain and alcohol., Shepard gazed into the cerulean depths of her love "Why are you here Liara?"

"Tali called me. She was rather irate with how I treated you on Illium. While I do not agree with her colorful vocabulary, she was, no is right. I should not have treated you so. Pushing you away is not something I ever wanted to do, for that I am sorry. Goddess Shepard, I held onto the tiniest shred of belief that you would come back to me for two years, and when you did it seemed so surreal. What is the human expression, 'too good to be real". Liara's voice faltered as she spoke "Shepard, did..did Dr. Lawson explain to you how Cerberus acquired your body?"

"It doesn't matter I came back to you. But you don't want me." Shepard hung her head, self doubt filling her thoughts. She was a monster, meat and tubes Jacob had said. She was Frankenstein's monster. Why would a beauty such as Liara want her now? Would anyone.

With a delicate touch, Liara lifted Shepard's chin to look into her eyes once again. Before saying another word, the Asari captured trembling lips in her own, silencing any response. The depth of the kiss ignited feeling in Shepard long since forgotten as the commander lost herself in the sensation. Feeling Liara grasp the back of her head, searching deeper, seeking each other as the kiss broke, both gasping for air.

Foreheads resting together as the breathed in much needed air. Liara whispered, lips centimeters from Shepards as she gazed into the green eyes she so loved. "Never say I do not want you Shepard. I want you more than life itself. Goddess, I love you. But would you still love me if you know what I have become?"

Wrapping her arms around Liara's waist, the marine pulled the lithe Asari onto her lap, resting their heads together once again "Liara, there is nothing you could ever do to make me not love you."

Taking a deep breath, Liara continued "You still have not answered my question. Do you know how Cerberus came into position of your remains?"

"A little birdie told me you did. And I'm glad you did. No one else is doing anything to stop the collectors. But I can and will. More importantly, I get to hold you again."

"You do not hate me?" Liara whispered, her left hand running through the thick red locks, an action she enjoyed that always soothed the human.

Shepard kissed the corner of Liara's cobalt lips, smiling as she sat back."I could never hate you Liara. I love you."

Needing no further discussion, Liara pushed Shepard back on the divan, lips descending as the two were lost in the embrace.

Neither noticed a small privacy screen surrounding them, a gift."What the fuck are you looking at Anto?" Closing her omni tool, the Pirate Queen's smirk falters as ice blue eyes fixed in rage at her guards, who seemed to be taking too much enjoyment in the activities underway in her private lounge "That show's over, get back to work."

Behind the smoked glass of the enclosure, hands searched franticly for buttons, zippers, clasps, anything keeping them apart as their desire intensified. bottles and glass shattered on the floor as clothing flew in every which direction. Now bared to each other once again, Shepard looked into Liara's eyes, gazing into the clear blue depths that had captured her heart when they first saw each other on Therum.

Hands gliding slowly up flawless cerulean skin, coming to rest on the small of Liara's back, illicting a gasp from the prim Asari. Sherpard smirked "Hey you." She whispered, licking her lower lip in invitation.

"Hey yourself" Liara answered, moaning slightly as Shepard gently ran her fingertips along her spine. They kissed again, slower this time as they savored each other's presence. Tendrils of blue surrounded the couple as Liara's biotics flared, caressing both lovers as her eyes swirled black, needed no invitation as they continued to ecstasy.

* * *

**AN: I know, another 'cliffhanger' One aspect of my life is going well. The lifestyle change (I'm not calling a diet) I made January 5th has now resulted in me losing 20 pounds as of March 1st. Still have a ways to go before I'm happy, but I'm getting there. In a spur of the moment decision this afternoon, as I reward, I took my blonde self to the salon and had my hair color changed. I am now a redhead. My younger sister picked the color, and so far EVERYONE I know, though skeptical at first when I mentioned it yesterday, thinks it looks good. Hah, and when at the salon, despite my stressful life as of the past few months, not a single strand of gray was on my head, and the stylist thought I was 24 (I'll be 35 next week). So yea, a great weekend. I hope to have more up shortly, maybe another chapter or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you for all reviews and story/author adds, it is greatly appreciated. I am humbled by the outpouring of support over the turmoil in my personal life as well as the keen interest in this and my other stories.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Shepard?" Tali questioned. The group had gathered around several pitchers of Batarian ale and Turian Brandy.

Garruss flared his mandibles as he rested his long arms on the back of the booth "Last time I saw Shepard she was on the dance floor. How come she never told us she could dance like that."

"Did we ever really have time to ask?" Tali replied "Well, where is she now? I thought I saw Liara come in a couple minutes ago then she just disappeared. As angry as I am at her I would not want her to walk in on Shep with someone else."

Shaking his head, Joker was the one with the courage to reply "Shepard went upstairs with Aria."

"Keelah. This is not good. Garruss, get up, we have to go get her before she does something she'll regret." The quarian yanked on Garruss' taloned hand hard enough to cause the large Turian to wince. The petite engineer was deceptively strong.

Dragging Garruss behind her, Tali quickly crossed the club toward Aria's lounge, to be met by the Pirate Queen, who stood not at her usual throne, but at the bar nearest the stairs. With liquid courage coursing through his veins, it was Garruss to speak first "Where's Shepard Aria?"

"Lost your Commander I. Don't worry Archangel. I believe T'Soni found her. I've given them some privacy." She replied cooly, finger tracing the rim of her empty glass as she mentioned to the bartender for another for herself and her new guests.

"Why would you care if they had privacy?" Tali's words were sharp as she glared unseen at the Asari, through her mask, defiance in her posture.

"My my. Who's the feisty quarian?" Aria asked Garrus, nodding for them to sit.

"She has a point Aria. Why would you be nice to Shepard?" Garruss retorted, the former C-Sec officer eyed the Asari, pondering her response.

"I do not need to disclose my reasoning to you. But if you must know, let's just say T'Soni and I have a mutual friend. And it was true. Aria couldn't resist the smile played on her lips as she thought of the brash matriarch who stirred up the prudes on Thessia almost as much as she did. Aria had known Aethyta since they were each maidens. While Liara still was oblivious as to who her father was, Aria was not. For the many times Aethyta saved her ass during their mercy days, the Queen of Omega felt obligated to look after her friend's daughter, and by extension, her daughter's lover. "Consider this as a favor to that mutual friend."

"I guess we should say thank you, but I can't help but wonder what's in this for you Aria? You never do anything without getting something in return." Tali replied.

"Your presume to much my young quarian. Sometimes the rewards we seek aren't counted in chits. A favor for a favor. Now, let's have a drink shall we?"

Meanwhile, the two lovers, spent from the enthusiastic reunion, stirred under the comfort of Liara's coat, which had become an impromptu blanket.

"I missed you." Shepard whispered, holding the Asari close, breathing in the exotic cinnamon-spice scent that was Liara mixed with their love.

"I know, and I promise to not push you away." Liara lay atop Shepard, reveling in the strength of her loving embrace.

"You do realize we just uh...did the deed in public right?"

"Goddess Shepard. Do you think I am embarrassed that others might see us share our love. I am proud to call you my bondmate, and I am more than happy to show the galaxy just how much."

"What happened to that innocent little Prothean expert I rescued on Therum? Who are you and what did you do to her?" Shepard quirked an eyebrow, teasing Liara's neck folds with the lightest touch

"I am no longer innocent Shepard. I have grown over these past two years."

"In more ways than one." Shepard was not about to risk a slap by brashly commenting on the many ways in which Liara had grown even more exquisite. The curves, the bust, the confidence, all of it good. "I'm certainly not complaining"

"I should hope not. In fact, I've been doing...research...and have learned some rather interesting details about human sexuality.

"Oh really? And what have you learned?" Shepard's hands slid down Liara's back to grasp the supple flesh of her backside.

Eyes flashing briefly, erotic scenes of the two in a variety of positions flashed through the shallow meld, causing a surge of heat to flare once again in both women. Passion returned as the two once again clung together as hands roamed, lips carressed, and escatsy was peaked once again.

* * *

**AN: **A bit short, but sweet. Hope you have all enjoyed the story so far.

Now, regarding my friend MiizB, I support my friends, it's what I do. Do I care if others agree with me. Not a damn bit, grow spines people. It's easy to complain behind an anonymous post, and true, everyone has a right to their opinion or an interpretation of rules, but how does the status quo change if no one is willing to challenge it? Nothing good comes from remaining safely silent. Is the story section an area for posting such discussions? Maybe, maybe not, but instead of complaining about what she wrote, maybe we should propose a new category to FF, one for discussion that is as easily accessible as our works. Because the forums are poorly maintained and do not provide an efficient method for an author to quickly communicate with all of his/her followers or readers. After all we do come together over our love of ME, no matter your view of how trilogy came to an end. Are we not allowed to discuss it simply because it doesn't fall into everyone's comfort zone to do so? MiizBHavvin, I consider you a very good friend so I've got your back. Don't let the haters get you down babe.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you for all reviews and story/author adds, it is greatly appreciated. I am humbled by the outpouring of support over the turmoil in my personal life as well as the keen interest in this and my other stories.

* * *

Handing Liara her white jacket as the pair dressed, Shepard took in the outfit for the first time, where before she had been more concerned with getting it off Liara than seeing her in it. Gone were the Asari's green jumpsuits she so favored on the Normandy, replaced with a form fitting white armor suit that accentuated every curve of the Asari's exquisite body.

Shepard smiled as Liara closed the buttons on the jacket , piquing Liara's interest "Something funny?"

"No, I just thought leave it to you to find fashionable body armor. That new set is beautiful Liara.'

"Well, I did not have Chief Williams along to aid in my selection, so I, what is it you were always saying you marines do Shepard," I improvised."

Pulling on her boots as she finished dressing, Shepard couldn't help but approve "It's a good choice. Well, do you want to go meet the crew Li? I'm sure Garruss and Tali are wondering what happened to me."

"I would like that. It would be good to see our old friends." Liara replied, hooking her arm through Shepard's offered elbow as the Commander stood.

After being reunited with her Asari, the commander walked with renewed confidence as the couple descended the stairs from Aria's private lounge.

The pair were greeted by the Queen of Omega as they passed the bar nearest the stairwell. Neither Shepards nor Liara could help blush at Aria's knowing gaze raked over them. "Enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes. Thank you for the brandy Aria." Shepard flushed red. She couldn't tell from Aria's expression exactly, but if she didn't know better, it almost seemed if the elder Asari was actually happy for the couple.

"Only the brandy?" Aria shook her head, stepping closer to stand behind the two lovers, sighing deeply "Well I see you two have certainly gotten reacquainted." She said, smirking as she stepped back, leaning on the bar. "T'Soni has certainly staked her claim to you Shepard."

"Pardon?" Shepard looked confused between Aria and Liara, nervously running her hand along her neck, expecting to see a hicky reflected in the nearby mirror.

"Aria does not mean that sort of marking Shepard. Goddess." Liara flushed, a deep blue covering her delicate skin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Asari release a pheromone during a mating meld. It is more often released when the Asari and her partner have been together for months or years, however it is possible to be released during more, intense sessions."

"So what does that mean?"

"What it means Shepard is that every Asari on Omega, and hell that you come in contact from here on out, will know clearly that you belong to one Dr. Liara T'Soni." Aria grinned ear to ear.

"Shepard, I apologize, I should have told you about.." Liara was silenced as Shepard captured her lips.

"Don't apologize. That has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I have no problem with telling the galaxy I belong to you. I love you Li. I want the whole deal with you, marriage old age and a bunch of little blue children." Shepard wrapped her arms around the Asari, nipping playfully at her neck.

"Goddess, Shepard you just say these things."

"I mean them. Now let's go find the crew."

Hearing a large commotion in the front of the club, Aria was first to reply to Shepard, pointing towards Grunt who was attracting a crowd in his drunken state. "You do that Shepard, and get that krogan of yours under control before he break something." After several rounds.

"Come on Li, let me introduce you to my 'son'" Shepard smiled as they approached the gathering crowd, Grunt flanked by Zaeed and Jack, who know doubt were behind the young krogan's current inebriation.

"Your son?"

"Well, I flushed him from his tank, birthed him, so that kind of makes me his mom. He seems to think so anyway. Zaeed, what's going on here?"

"Oh, just showing sonny boy here the finer points of Ryncol." The mercanary grinned, tilting his own glass of the potent green liquid.

"MOM!" Grunt rumbled, pulling the human into a krogan version of a bear hug "Where did you go, and who's this blue squishy thing you're with?"

"Grunt this is Liara T'Soni, my" She looked at Liara, not quite sure what to say.

"Bondmate," Liara answered for her, smiling gently at the towering krogan "Pleasure to meet you. Grunt was it?"

Grunt's eyes narrowed, voice a rumble as her regarded the Asari "Are you the one who made her all weepy?"

"Now Grunt, play nice with Li. That's in the past big guy." Shepard replied, patting the krogan on his back.

"Well, it better be, no one makes my moth...Battlemaster cry like a silly pyjack."

Liara strained to smile, knowing the state Shepard was in when she left her office on Illium. It did not put her in the best light, especially with her new krogan stepson "It will not happen again my dear Grunt. It truly was a misunderstanding."

"Good, well let's celebrate. Ryncol for everybody!" He slurred in his deep baritone that would have been menacing if he were not so drunk.

Taking the bottle of Ryncol away from the drunken krogan toddler, Shepard merely shook her head. "You've had enough to drink Grunt. Zaeed how much have you given him?" Shepard eyes the pile of empty bottles behind them on the bar.

"Nothing the little sprite couldn't handle. Ain't that right Sunshine?" Zaeed smirked at Grunt.

"Don't call me Sunshine pyjack." Grunt stumbled, to be caught and stabilized by Shepard with the help of Liara's biotics.

"I have a krogan son? How did this happen?" Liara shook her head.

"Genetics Li. Genetics" Shepard smiled "Let's get him back to the ship so he can sleep this off."

* * *

Seeing Aria standing nearby, Shepard nodded goodbye to the Pirate Queen, who was in the middle of a call on her omnitool, as her and Liara helped the young krogan toward Afterlife's exit.

"I have a krogan grandson!?" the grizzled voice on the other end of the line replied as the unusual family walked toward the exit.

"That would appear to be the so. Disappointed?" Aria replied to her friend.

"Hardly. I thought Shepard had a quad, but Athame's tits this was unexpected. The kid is always full of surprises." Aethya drank her own Ryncol as she spoke to her long time friend.

"Aethyta, you need to stop hiding and let her know you are her father."

"Goddess Aria, when did you become such a pain in the ass?" The matriarh pinched the bridge of her nose, brow furrowed as she waved off the comment.

"Since I became your friend. You saw what Shepard's fighting isn't bullshit. She wasn't lying about the Collectors, or the Reapers. They will destroy everything. You need to make peace with your demons and talk to Liara while you still have a chance."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you still own that dive on the CItadel, what was it called, Apollo's?"

* * *

**AN: **I planned to end the fic after six chapters, but depending on your interest I may continue.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thank you for all reviews and story/author adds, it is greatly appreciated. I am humbled by the outpouring of support over the turmoil in my personal life as well as the keen interest in this and my other stories.

Hope you you enjoy the added content for my revised Chapter 7. I am presently working on two additional chapters, and hope to have them complete by Sunday. Alot has happened the past few months, but I appreciate everyones patience in dealing with my lack of updates. Thank you for your continued support, and as always, I'm a fiend for reviews and PMs so please do so.

* * *

The remaining crew, having seen Shepard and Liara leave with Grunt in tow, wound down festivities at Afterlife, moving the remains of their party to the Normandy.

Having left the main floor of Afterlife as the commander and her Asari guided the large krogan back to the ship, a familiar voice echoed through the airlock.

"Shepard..." She heard Tali's slurred call "Leaving so soon?"

"Yea Tali, Grunt's had a bit much, Liara and I need to get him back to the ship. You can stay though, enjoy the party. Where's Garrus?"

Tali pointed to the sofa beside them, where an it appeared Garrus had consumed an entire bottle of Turian brandy.

"Come on Tali, let's get him back to the ship too, let him sleep this off."

Shepard and Liara returned the incapacitated Grunt to the port cargo hold to sleep off his excessive consumption of Ryncol. While it was true Krogan were notorious drinkers, despite being fully grown when flushed from the tank, Grunt remained inexperienced when it came to knowing his limits.

Liara shook her head, smile playing on her lips as she watched the Commander put her 'son' to bed. "Goddess, I did not recall Wrex ever having consumed that much in one night."

"Looks like I'm going to have a little talk with jack and Zaeed about this." Shepard huffed as the pair exited Grunt's living space. Waiting on the ever so slow lift, the human rolled her shoulders, glancing at her companion. Taking an azure hand in her own, a delicate caress of lips upon he palm sending a shiver through the Asari's body, Shepard whispered "I missed you."

Tears formed, marring the perfection of Liara's beautiful blue irises she regarded her commander "I missed you as well Shepard." Taking a deep breath to center herself, she continued.  
Goddess, I was so foolish to treat you when you arrived.

Shepard began to reply to the emotional doctor of protean archeology turned information broker, when she was halted by a single blue finger to her lips.

"Let me speak." Liara asked earnestly, Shepard's response to be her warm, crooked grin as she pulled Liara into an embrace as she continued "Shepard, when you died, it felt as if a part of me died as well. And while I hoped and prayed to the Goddess for Cerberus be able to deliver on their promise to bring you back, it was such an elusive endeavor that I did not expect them to actually succeed in resurrecting you. But they did, and I allowed fear of losing you again to dictate my actions. And for that I am sorry. I love you."

"And I love you Liara T'Soni." Shepard smiled into Liara's slender neck as she replied, tracing the delicate jawline with the finger. As they waited for the elevator, that for as technologically advanced as the Normandy was, seemed could not be approved upon. "I need to go check on Joker. Why don't you stop by the lounge and grab a bottle of champagne Li."

"Alright, but I am an concerned, did you not already have a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy at Afterlife before I arrived?"

"Well yea, but I worked that off already. Besides, it's a special bottle. I think you'll enjoy it." Shepard smirked as the reached the crew deck. "The lounge is to your right." Shepard indicated as the Asari exited the elevator, leaving the commander as the elevator's lone occupant.

As Liara approached the Normandy's lounge, her ears were greeted by the sounds of an enthusiastic conversation between two of her oldest and dearest friends. Friends who had been there for her, despite their own sense of loss and despair, as she grieved the loss of her love.

Echoing in the hallway was Tali, speech slurred from the large amount of filtered brandy she had consumed that evening"...Did you see Liara? I did not see her...Joker said she was there but I didn't believe she'd show. If she did she was lucky. The bosh'tet, I hope she realizes just how popular with the Asari Shepard is. If I see her I am going to give her a peace of mind for what she said to...Oh, Liara so now you show up!" She spoke, body language displaying the emotion hidden by her face mask.

Garrus, in an attempt to save Liara discomfort, did his best to quell the Quarian. But, given his own strong feelings he held for Shepard, he was reluctant to simply let Liara off the hook for what had taken place in her Illium office. Spirits, there was hell to pay for the hurt he saw on Shepard's face.

"Oh look…its Liara! Hey Liara." Tali slurred, the triple-filtered Turian brandy she had consumed having worked its magic.

Garrus, supporting Tali with a steady grip, regarded the Asari with the twitch of mandibles that would equate to the Turian version of a smile "Hello Liara. What brings you to the Normandy? I mean not that we aren't happy to see you, but after Shepard and I left Illium I would have thought you had pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes, well it seems my priorities were not as they should have been Garrus."

"That would be an understatement T'Soni. I don't think I've ever seen Shepard so distraught. She just shut herself off from the crew, her friends. I was, no I am worried about her."

"I know Garrus. For what it is worth I am sorry. I was not thinking clearly about what impact my pushing her away would have on Jane. But, I can thank Tali for, what was it Ash called…a gut check?"

"Well good. Garrus, while addressing Liara respectfully as they close friends they are, remained stern as he regarded the Asari." Look Liara, I love you and consider you a dear friend, but spirits you can't toy with Shepard's emotions. You better be damn sure this isn't some game your playing with Shepard."

". I cannot excuse my prior behavior, it was..it was uncalled for and certainly did not have the results intended. You can rest assured Garruss that this is certainly no game. I am here for Shepard, however she needs me."

"Hmm..." Tali mused, speech slurred from the brandy "So...what were your intentions in acting like such a bosh'tet in the first place? One would think you wouldn't push her into the arms of that... Cerberus Cheerleader!"

"Now now Tali, Miranda isn't Shepard's type." Garrus said with a light chuckle "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding? Right Liara?"

"Yes Garrus, it was a misunderstanding to be sure. One I shall not repeat.

"I hope so Liara. Because I'm sure you weren't trying to have Shepard run off to Omega in search of the first piece of Asari a...Oh hey Sheppard" Tali' looked behind Liara to see Shepard standing in the lounge doorway.

"I did what on Omega ?" The commander inquired, placing a possessive arm around Liara's waist, pulling her close.

"Nothing Shepard, we we're just catching up with Liara, welcoming her to the new Normandy." Garruss spoke for the fidgeting quarian, who had since retreated behind the bar to fix herself and Garrus another drink.

"Giving you the third degree babe?" Shepard's green eyes gazed in to Liara's sapphire depths with nothing but devotion.

"No. Garrus, Tali and I were simply catching up. It has been some time since we merely, what was it you called it, shoot the breeze." Liara answered with a small, taking Shepard's hand in her own, relishing in the contact.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks again everyone. More to follow soon.


End file.
